The legend of Link and Maiko
by Molinium
Summary: Link a farm boy with a good heart, and a courageous soul. Maiko a sarcastic street smart Gerudo. Follow Link and Maiko as they set out on an epic adventure at the helm of the third great Hylian war. Meeting friends and enemies along the way as they begin to unravel the past that divides them.
1. prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own The Legend of Zelda

* * *

Prologue

_The first great war_

"In the beginning, after the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore created the world, they gave lands to the peoples they created. To the Poth people, our ancient ancestors, the goddesses gave the central valleys and fertile fields of the east. Threw the Poth lands was a river called the Pothite River. This river is what made the Pothite lands so fertile. This river came from the Great Sea to the east, threw the Poth lands and then heads south to Lake Hylia.

Lake Hylia and the surrounding areas were given to the Zora people; a race of fish people. Able to breath, swim, and survive underwater, as well as on land. These people were and still are friendly, and would allow the Poths to fish in their lands. To the north are the Goron mountains; the lands given to the Gorons. These people are, much like the Zora, not human. Although, unlike the Zora, are creatures made of rock and earth, and are very large in stature. They, too, are a friendly bunch, but will attack if provoked.

Another group given lands in Hyrule was the Kokiri. The Kokiri are a race of wood sprites created by the Deku tree. They take the form of children and have fairies. But they are not really children. Despite their deceitful form they are peaceful; rarely hurt others… keep to themselves.

Last but not least were the Gerudo; a race of humans, like the poths. Unlike the Poths the Gerudo were darker skinned, their hair was almost always red (the poths usually being brown haired), and were said to be created from dirt. The poths, in contrast were made from pure water from Hyrule… but I digress," said the old man tugging his gray beard thoughtfully.

"Once the lands were given to all the people-," the village elder started.

"What lands did the Gerudo get?" blurted out a young brown haired boy.

"What?" exclaimed the old man.

"You didn't say which lands the Gerudo got." The boy said again.

"Oh yes," the old man said, "the Gerudo received the lands to the west. This land was a lush and plentiful place. It had fruit trees, water a plenty, large game, honey, and many minerals and ores. This place-,"

"Nuh-uh," a young blond haired blue eyed girl named Petra interrupted in the crowd of small village children. "The west is a wasteland filled with nothin' but sand and scorpions."

"And ghosts!" added the loud mouthed boy who interrupted the elder the first time.

"I was getting to that, Peter," the old balding man scolded. "Anyway, there was peace in the lands, for a short while. That is until the western lands dried up. The Gerudo prayed to the goddess Din for help, but their prayers fell on deaf ears. Eventually the Gerudo lands didn't have any water, food, or vegetation."

"How did they live?" asked a blond boy sitting next to peter; wide eyed.

"Glade you asked, Link!" exclaimed the old man, "the Gerudo, being the traitorous people they are, tried taking the Poth lands. That was the First Hylian war.

The First Hylian war was one of great sorrow; specifically for the Poth people. These ancient people were not a united people yet. They were a cluster of tribes and clans, with no loyalty to any one patriarch, or king. So, in contrast to the Gerudo; who where united under one tribe, the Poth people were helpless to withstand the invasion from the Gerudo hordes.

The Gerudo also had much better weapons than the Poth peoples. The Gerudo were masters of the sword, bow, and many other weapons. So, in the beginning of the war it looked like the Gerudo would win, except they didn't know that fate was on the side of the Poths. The great goddess Nayru looked with pity on the Poths, and decided to come to their aid. The goddess gave the Poths the gift of wisdom. They saw that they could not fight the Gerudo alone, and decided to come together. The Poths banded together into one kingdom called Pothia, under the control of the great king Maximus the conqueror. He led the Poths to war with the Gerudo, and, with help of his allies the Gorons and Zoras, defeated the Gerudo and banished them to the desert from wince they came!" the old man exclaimed throwing his fists up dramatically, as if he himself had triumphed.

"But the goddess Din was outraged," said the elder, "The Gerudo worshiped her above all else. So when the Gerudo were defeated and banished it made the Gerudo as well as Din look weak. Din decided she would give the Gerudo a gift, and that gift was the horse.

The Gerudo became masters of this beast and were out to regain their land, their pride, and most of all revenge! They struck back at the Poths, Gorons and Zoras until they owned most of what is today Hyrule.

By this time Maximus the conqueror was an old man and had no heir. Farore looked to Maximus and admired his courage, and would bestow a gift to him; A bride. This bride was an elf created from a lock of Farore's hair. She was blond, blue eyed, and had long pointed ears much like yours," the old man pointed to Petra. "And she was the most beautiful creature in the land.

King Maximus took this bride and created an heir; Prince Raem the Great. This prince Raem became the leader of what was left of Pothia and took back the stolen lands, as well as the Gerudo lands. Raem saw the Gerudo were too powerful, having many warriors, and would probably invade again, Raem summoned a great wizard. That wizard put a curse on the Gerudo that they may only have one son born of Gerudo blood every 100 years. After that prince Raem took over the Zora and Gorons for not helping the Poths in the Second Hylian war.

Raem then renamed this new united empire Hyrule. People say that is because of king Raem's mother that the Hylians with elven features are superior and more godlike than other peoples, but the elven blood is so diluted now it really doesn't make much of a difference"

"Is the princess Zelda elven?" Peter asked, "Because I heard she looks a lot like the elf lady from the stories."

"I'm not sure," said the old bearded man, "but if anyone is, these days it is probably her."


	2. Danger in the Forest

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything

* * *

**The Legend of Link and Maiko**

**Ch.1** Danger in the forest!

Link looked around. All the village children had dispersed by now; it was nearly dark. The village elder had gone back to his house after telling his tail of the past. The village elder, Mr. Harper, was bickering to his wife. Link didn't know why old people bickered all the time.

Link was a blond haired, blue eyed, young Hylian boy. He wore a green tunic, a brown belt, brown shoes, and a green hat. Link never really carried to live in Kakoriko; the village he was in right now. Link yearned for adventure, for excitement.

"Link!" shouted young Petra. Link jumped. He had been daydreaming again. "Yes, Petra," said Link. He looked over at her. She wore a red scarf, and a light blue dress.

"Would you like to come to my house to each dinner?" she asked.

"No, thanks," said Link, "I thought I would go to my house." Link was ten years old. He didn't really care all that much about girls, especially Petra, who was like a sister to him.

"Oh," Petra sighed, "well would you mind if I walked with you? I hate being in the village. The forest is much nicer"

"Alright," Link agreed. They both walked back to Link's house, which was just outside Kakariko. On the way they talked about how creepy the forest seemed at night. How ghosts and Kokiri would eat little kids if the wondered around too much.

When Link and Petra finally got to Link's humble tree shack Petra said good night to Link and raced off home, before sundown. Link climbed up the ladder to his tree house and went threw the front door. Before sleep, link had a piece of bread, and some milk. Link hoped one day a little excitement would come his way.

"Link, Link!" a shout from outside his house rang out.

Link jolted awake, and ran out his front door. He jumped off the tree; he didn't have time for a ladder. When he reached the bottom he saw a disheveled middle aged lady. She had to be at least in her twenties. It was Petra's mom. _"What was Petra's mom doing here?"_ Link thought.

"What is the matter Miss Rue?" Link asked.

"Is Petra here?" she asked while biting her finger nails. She seemed very worried.

"No," Link replied, "she went home last night."

"No, she didn't!" exclaimed the old lady. She fell down into tears. Link couldn't stand to see an old lady cry. "There, there," link comforted, "She must be somewhere."

"Yes, but what if that somewhere is in the belly of a wolf!" Miss Rue sobbed.

"What should we do?" asked Link.

"We should rally a search party," said Petra's mom.

Link and Miss Rue went back to Kakariko to get some people to help find Petra. Petra's Mother went around to each house telling everyone what had happened. Soon the entire village was on the case to find Petra. The village elder took charge of this mob once nearly all the men in the village were in it. "We must go and fined young Petra!" shouted a man. "Yes, we must find her!" said another.

Link came up to the village elder. "May I come to search for Petra?" asked Link.

"Sorry, squirt," replied the village elder, "we can't send you on this mission; it's far too dangerous."

"Please," Link bagged, "I wish to go help fined Petra. I should have known not to let her go home alone." Link put on his puppy dog eyes.

"Well…" mused the old man

Petra's uncle Todd came up behind Link, "I think I might be able to find a job for you." Link was then put with the task of carrying all the supplies; food, lanterns and other equipment. Petra's uncle was notorious for being lazy. He was tall, had a huge belly, and had a blond beard along with a balding head. He wore black and brown cloths, probably so no one would see the stains. Link wondered if Todd Rue wasn't ordered to carry the supplies, and jumped at the chance get put it off on Link.

By the time everyone was ready to head out into the forest it was noon. Todd was about to reach the forest, his pack mule Link close behind, when he stopped. "Where should I look first?" he asked himself.

"Maybe we should look on the trail to my house were she went missing." Link stated.

"Quiet Link I'm thinking!" said Mr. Rue stroking his beard thoughtfully, "We should go to the path to your house to see where Petra went missing."

"But I just said that!" Link complained

"Spare me your tedious life story Link, there is a girl that has gone missing. A girl I might add that is my beloved niece," said Mr. Rue.

Link didn't want to argue with Mr. Rue. The more arguing they did the more time Petra could be eaten by a bear. Link hobbled behind Todd Rue all the way across town to the path to Link's house. By the time they got to the middle of the path, Link was exhausted. "Hurry up link!" said Mr. Rue, "your a worse pack mule then my actual pack mule, Jerry."

"Wait," said link furiously, "you made me carry all this and you have a pack mule!"

"Hold your horses," said Todd Rue, "I hear something." There was a rustling in the bushes, and out jumps….a squirrel. "False alarm!" said Mr. Rue, "I thin k it's time for a lunch break." Todd sat down on a near by stump and pulled some cheese out of his pack.

Link threw down all the supplies he was carrying. Link sat down on the ground leaning up against a tree. Something caught Links eye. It was something red hanging off a tree branch. Link ran up to it and grabbed it. It was Petra's scarf. "Todd!" link exclaimed, "Petra's scarf."

Todd jumped up and walked over to where Link was. "That can't be Petra's scarf," he stated.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Because," Todd Rues aid holding up one finger in a "matter of fact" kind of way, "Petra's scarf was on Petra's neck. This scarf is not on Petra's neck. Therefore this could not be Petra's scarf."

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard," said link.

"Dumb like a fox," said Mr. Rue.

Suddenly a green humanoid like creature came out of the bushes about ten yards away from Link and Todd. It wore a brown tunic with no sleeves and had black britches on. On its side was a sling. The green creature twirled the sling around very fast and flung a projectile at them. The, what Link assumes was a rock, hit Link in the forehead. The last thing Link say before he passed out was Todd Rue running back toward the village. _"What a coward,"_ Link thought.


End file.
